


Just a taste

by Flaming_monkeyz



Series: Agile Beast and his lil' Deer Boy [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blowjobs, But at least I tried, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_monkeyz/pseuds/Flaming_monkeyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matt's birthday and Alex wants to be the first one to give him his gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a taste

Matthew is softly nudged awake by the small feeling of movement on the lower half of the bed. When he tries to open his eyes he catches the feeling the warm LA sun beaming through the blinds of the nearby window and right onto his face, making the man turn body away from the nuisance and into the small, warm tanned shoulder beside him but  the shoulder isn't there anymore and the spot in of which Alex would be laying is cool. The white pillows beside him are free of the usual dark curls which lay sprawled out onto it. He's not surprised by his boyfriend's sudden disappearance since he'd used to Alex getting up so early.

Matt groans and shuffles under the duvet in order to sit up until he becomes aware of the small weight that lay upon his lower half and the heat that was pooling around in his stomach. His balls beginning to feel tight and his cock getting harder by the minute. Whatever it was it was very wet, small, and making little contented noises as they got more and more of his length in their mouth. Matt moans lowly at the feeling and rolls back into place so that he was laying flat on his back.

The body sucking at his cock notices the Man above him was awake before they pull themselves off him, a faint lewd pop fills the room as they do so, leaving Matt’s cock wet with saliva, making Matt pull the sheet up to reveal this mystery person.

"Morning," Alex smiles, pulling himself up and over Matt’s stretched out body, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him softly, slowly letting their tongues entwine around each other causing the smaller man moan, allowing him to palm himself, frustrated at the absence of the boy’s heavenly mouth. Alex pulls their lips apart slightly and whispers a soft "Happy Birthday, my Beast..." making Matthew smile and slid a hand into the boys dark curls so that he would lean forward and let their mouths attach once more, tongues continuing to slide against each other, letting him taste the saltiness of his own pre-cum along with the boy's taste all his own.

"An' whot were you don' down there?" Matt asks playfully.

"Havin' a lil' fun wif the birthday boy." Alex giggled. 

"An' you couldn't of waited til' I got up to do so..." He smiles.

"I thought you'd like it better if I gave you one of yer presents early." He gives Matt a goofy little smile as he gives him one last peck on the lips.

Before he knows it Alex soon slides himself from Matt's grasp, back down the bed and pushes the larger man's hand away from around his cock before he plants his lips round the head, sucking and licking at his leaking slit. Matthew moans as the boy wraps a delicate, long-fingered hand around the base of his cock, where his mouth couldn't quite reach. He slowly slides his hand up and down along the shaft, saliva acting as a lube before he pulls his mouth away from Matt.

"Happy Birthday, Matthew" Alex says, simply staring up at the heavy lidded man above him, watching Matt smile and then mouth the word ‘please’ before bucking his hips up into the boy's face, making the older man gasp in surprise, clenching the sheets underneath him. Alex pauses as he looks up at Matt. "Slow down, baby. Calm down, we'll get there." He says before he dips his head back down and licks a long stripe up the underside of Matt’s cock, tracing the prominent vain along the shaft. He brings his face lower, licking quickly at his balls, sucking hard, leaving little kisses onto his sack. Matt arches his back up against him and Alex began sucking at his cock again, bobbing his head slowly as Matt slowly moves his hips into him, soon setting a hard, fast rhythm which Alex obeys eagerly, anxious to please his boyfriend.

His fist moves determinedly and his tongue slides underneath Matt’s length, making him whimper slightly, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He abruptly stops and reaches down and grabs the hair at the back of Alex's head making Alex pause in place as he tightened his grip on the boy's curls. He cautiously pushes Alex's head all the way down his length, letting the boy to take more of his cock down his throat all the way to the hilt, pushing his nose into the powerful musk of the hair adorning his crotch. Once more he begins to piston his hips into the boy's mouth, his balls beginning to slaps against his chin. The smaller man had to thank his gag reflex for not playing up and that they’ve done this so many times before, allowing him to give his boyfriend perfection of his gift on his special gift.  

Matt props himself up onto his elbow, looking down at the messy nest of curls on Alex head bouncing about as the boy's gaze suddenly darted up at him from between his legs, watching with darkened eyes with a look none other than pure lust as he  took everything that Matthew had to offer him. The image sends that heavenly jolt of pleasure rushing into his stomach, causing his cock to twitch in Alex’s mouth, making the boy suck even faster on his dick as Matt guided his head. The heat in his belly to stir dangerously, letting the sweat ridden man know he was close. Matt's toes begin to curl and shake from side to side and he tenses his thighs in an attempt to slow the waves of pleasure that are rushing up and down his spine down but Alex couldn't help but  places his hands around them, gripping them tightly and making Matt feel even more out of control. Soon enough Alex is moving his head faster than Matt knew he could. His balls tightening even more and his muscles feel too tense to comfortable.

"Al-" he begins, his breath harsh and heavy against the silence of the room, the only noises being the wet slaps of skin against mouth in of which Matt is hungrily creating, lost in his actions. Alex once more blinks his eyes up at Matt, knowing what the man was about to see when he can practically feel Matt pulsing in the back of his throat. "...God!, I’m fucking close, baby." Alex looks back down and concentrates at going the fastest and deepest he can go without his body reacting; one hand snaking round the base of Matt’s cock, the other down his own briefs, his erection feels rigid and flushed as it layed against his stomach. 

After a minute of so the larger man feels the familiar wave of pleasure wash over his body and he finally relaxes his tense muscles, feet still twitching underneath Alex’s small, lithe body. The heat around them is so divine and the intensity can do nothing but increase until he can’t hold it in anymore. His face relaxes, his mouth opens and his eyes screw shut as his orgasm rushes over him, holding Alex's head in place as his cum spurts out of his cock deep into Alex's throat, filling his mouth with the thick, sweet white liquid which he gulps down hungrily, as he continues to suck him through his orgasm.

The pleasure seeps through the man's veins making him moan with content as he loosens his grip on Alex's hair, his body gradually slowing down until he lays lip on the bed, breathing heavily as his vision blurs; his head to heavy to lift up. Alex licks the cum that dribbled onto his chin before he slides his hand his own length faster, before finally coming fast and hard into his briefs, his face contorted with pleasure and his biceps tensed, mouth gasping for deep, long breaths.

When he’s done, he wipes the sticky mess which is dribbling down the back of his hand onto the white, once clean sheets and flops his body up beside his boyfriend. Matthew wrapping a muscular arm around Alex small waist before pulling the boy to his chest, placing a chaste kiss upon the boys sweaty forehead. " I love you, Alex"

Alex weakly smiles back at him as he speaks. "I love you too, my Beast..."

After a while of gazing into his lovers eyes as they both recover from their orgasms, Matt couldn't help but question.

"So what else do you have in mind today, my devious little doe..."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
